


A Kinky October for The Queen and The Dragon

by ChatDuNoir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Am I doing this kinktober thing right?, Bondage, F/F, Fisting, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, Knife Play, Lapdance, Lingerie, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sixty-nine, Smut, So much smut I can't even, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatDuNoir/pseuds/ChatDuNoir
Summary: My collections of short, smutty drabbles for Kinktober, featuring Regina and Maleficent. Because those two doesn't get enough attention!(Am I doing this Kinktober thing right? Possibly not, it's the first time I participate. But in case I'm not doing it the right way, let's call this a series of short, smutty drabbles I just really wanted to write)





	1. Day 1: Spanking

Day 1: Spanking

Regina inhaled slightly as the first slap landed on her ass. God, wasn’t this supposed to feel painful? Then why the hell did it feel so good?

Another smack landed on her ass, a soft hand rubbed the naked flesh, soothing the sting away, and then Maleficent’s soft voice somewhere above her: “how does it feel, little Queen?”

“Better than I thought,” Regina admitted. 

“I told you so,” Maleficent cackled, still rubbing Regina’s ass. “Do you want more?”

“Yeah,” Regina said halfheartedly and wiggled a bit, adjusting herself a little better on Mal’s lap. 

“That’s not how you ask for more, sweetheart. You already know that,” Maleficent gently chided. 

Regina grinded her teeth. “Mistress, will you please keep spanking me?” 

The thudding slap that follows has her inhaling sharply and squirming as she lies there across Mal’s lap. 

“See? That wasn’t so difficult, now was it?” Maleficent laughed as she spanked Regina’s ass once more. 

“No, I suppose it wasn’t,” Regina almost mused as she grabbed onto Maleficent’s ankle for support. Another thudding smack ringed in her ears as Maleficent’s hand landed on her ass again. A thudding smack that had Regina inhaling sharply, and she couldn’t quite believe this. That she was lying here across Maleficent’s lap, letting the Dragon spank her like she was some naughty little girl. 

“Your ass is going pink, little Queen,” Maleficent observed. 

“Is that so?” Regina said, trying to sound haughty despite lying across Maleficent’s lap.

“Mmm,” Mal said, spanking her once more, sharp and hard.

Regina noted that she was getting wetter and wetter with each spank. Perhaps she was in fact a naughty girl tonight. And maybe there was absolutely nothing wrong with being a naughty girl. Regina gave Mal’s ankle a slight squeeze when she felt her pussy clench. 

Mal felt it too. The spanking stopped for just a moment as she observed: “you’re a bad girl.”

“Mhmmm, the worst,” Regina assured and then she was being spanked again, and oh fuck, being a bad girl had never felt better.


	2. Day 2: Rimming

Regina shivered from head to toe when she felt Maleficent’s talented tongue near her asshole. She was used to Maleficent being full of surprises when they were in bed, but it was safe to say that this was something they had never tried before. But maybe trying something new wasn’t that bad. She was definitely not one to protest when she felt Maleficent’s hands spreading her ass and rimming the tight puckered opening with the tip of her tongue.   
“Oh my god! Oh, fuck, that feels so good!” Regina groaned. 

Maleficent’s hands squeezed her ass tightly in agreement. Of course that smug bastard already knew that this would feel good. “I love your ass, little Queen. And I love having you like this. Bend over. For me.”

Regina squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Oh, there’s something so dirty and scandalous about this, but oh god, she loved it! 

“My dirty little Queen,” Maleficent observed as she went back to rimming Regina’s tight asshole. 

“Q-quite so,” Regina breathed.


	3. Day 3: Knife Play

Regina watched in fascination as Maleficent writhed underneath her ministrations, but then gently chided: “keep still, darling.”

“Or what?” the Dragon challenged. 

“Or I might end up cutting off something important,” Regina threatened.

Mal huffed, but nevertheless kept still, and Regina once again traced the sharp tip of the knife up Maleficent’s naked thigh. The blade glinted faintly in the soft light in the bedroom, and Regina felt utterly fascinated when she looked at the tiny pink line the tip of the knife left on Maleficent’s pristine skin.

“Oh, my darling, you have no idea how good this feels!” Maleficent breathed. 

“You’re right, I don’t,” Regina agreed. “You’re the one who’s freaky in bed, dear. Not I.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Oh yes,” Regina said lightly as she flicked her wrist and send the knife somewhere else. “And now I want to see just how freaky you are.”

“You do, do you?” Maleficent growled as she sat up and tugged at Regina, so the brunette was sitting in her lap. 

“Oh yes,” Regina repeated as she automatically wrapped her legs around her lover’s waist.

“Seeing me bleed made you aroused,” Maleficent accused with a dark chuckle. 

“Not true,” Regina denied and moaned when Maleficent claimed her lips in a fierce kiss, effectively robbing her of her next statement. Which would have been that there actually was something fascinating about seeing how the tip of the knife punctuated Maleficent’s perfect skin, and how Maleficent moaned every time.


	4. Day 4: Fisting

“Oh god!” Regina breathed and her hips bucked. 

“Is it too much, sweetness?” Maleficent asked husky and tenderly. 

“N-no. Keep going!” Regina demanded.

And oh, how Maleficent kept going. The more she filled her, the wider Regina’s mouth opened until she was gaping at the fullness. At the feeling of Maleficent’s fist inside her pussy. 

“You look awfully good with my hand inside you, darling,” Maleficent purred. “We should try this more often.” 

Regina lifted her head slightly so she could see, and the breath exploded out of her lungs when she saw the whole of Maleficent’s hand inside her pussy.

“What, no smart retort?” Maleficent asked lowly and moved her fist just a little. 

Regina just moaned in response. 

“So this is how I keep you quiet,” Maleficent laughed. “By making sure that pretty little pussy of yours is full.” She moved her fist once more.

Regina moaned again and rolled her hips. Yes, this was a very effective way to keep her quiet. Until the orgasm hit her like a sucker punch right to the gut and she couldn’t stay silent anymore.


	5. Day 5: 69

It was no secret that Regina liked being on top. But so did Maleficent, and often their sex turned into a bit of a power struggle. But not tonight. Tonight, Regina had absolutely zero protests against being the bottom. Nor did she mind not being able to see anything.   
Because her current position meant that she was free to lick along Mal’s slit and then wrap her lips around the blonde’s clit and suck.   
Maleficent shifted just a tiny bit on top of her, and Regina slapped her ass in response. The warning worked. Maleficent immediately continued those delicious, firm flicks to the brunette’s clit with the tip of her tongue. Then she pinched Regina’s inner thigh, and the brunette almost felt tempted to laugh into Maleficent’s cunt. Maybe this was still a power struggle after all. Or a competion. A competition about who could make the other come first.   
Regina moaned sharply into Maleficent’s cunt as she felt the Dragon wrap her lips around her clit and then suck roughly at the sensitive bud. Regina was gonna loose that competion. And she didn’t even care.


	6. Day 6: Blow Job

“So? What do you think?” Maleficent asks with a very poor imitation of coyness. 

Regina smirks as she looks at the magically conjured cock protruding between Maleficent’s legs. Experimenting with magic is ever so fun. 

“How does it feel?” the Queen asks, curious to figure out what Maleficent thinks of her new...... attachment.

“Unfamiliar,” Maleficent says and shifts a bit. “Twitching.”

“Twitching, you say?” Regina says and a dark chuckle escapes her. 

Maleficent glances between her legs. “It’s happy to see you.”

“I can see that,” Regina drawls as she looks at the cock between Maleficent’s legs. Yes, it’s most definitely happy to see her, alright. Regina isn’t sure she’s ever seen anyone be THAT hard for her. 

Maleficent groans a bit and shifts once more. “It’s... surprisingly uncomfortable.”

“I can imagine so,” Regina drawls as she steps closer to Maleficent. “I suppose we better do something about that.”

“Like what?” Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow. 

“Like... this,” Regina says and feels every bit like a wicked woman as she sinks to her knees and takes Maleficent’s hard cock in her mouth. 

Maleficent instantly gasps and her hands flies to Regina’s hair. She tugs, almost yanks as Regina grasps her ass and pulls her closer. 

Despite being on her knees, Regina feels every bit like a Queen as she pays special attention to the head of Maleficent’s cock where she can already feel the precum leaking from the tip. They should experiment with magic more often. She looks up at Maleficent as she gives the her cock a particular skillful swipe with her tongue. 

Maleficent gasps again, yanks at her hair, and Regina can feel how the blonde’s cock twitches. Had Regina been in any position to smirk, she certainly would have.


	7. Day 7: Aphrodisiac

Is happens as soon as Regina swallows the last bit of beverage in the goblet. Her nipples puckers and her clit begins to throb insistently. She drops the goblet on the floor with a clatter. 

Maleficent chuckles. “If my eyes doesn’t deceive me, I do believe that potion is working.”

Regina doesn’t respond to that. Well, at least not in words. Instead she grabs Maleficent’s hand and drags the older sorceress with her over to the bed. 

Mal chuckles at her eagerness and most likely at her clumsiness too when Regina climbs up the bed and rugs her skirt up to see the result for herself. Surely, that potion couldn’t have been that strong?

But it is. 

Upon pushing her panties to the side, Regina sees how wet she’s gotten. She’s completely glistening, and her inner thighs are slick with her arousal. She brings a hand between her legs and immediately gasps at the sensation. More wetness drips from her cunt, and Regina is pretty sure she can come undone right here and now. 

But then her hand is batted away, and she’s pushed onto her back. Her panties are ripped away with force, and her skirt lifted entirely. 

“This is what I’m here for, little Queen,” Maleficent smirks, and then she’s diving right in with her mouth, closing it around Regina’s throbbing clit. 

Regina moans sharply, and unable to control herself she reaches up and rips her bodice, allowing her breasts to spring free. 

Maleficent briefly lifts her head and chuckles. “I should serve you that more often.” 

“Fuck me,” Regina says simply. 

And oh how Maleficent does!


	8. Day 8: Sadism

“Mal, come on!” Regina almost whined as she squirmed on the bed. “Just fuck me already!”

“Not yet, my impatient little Queen,” Maleficent chided as she went back to sucking the soft spot just above Regina’s right hipbone. 

“You are such a fucking...” Regina huffed. 

“Yes?” Maleficent said as she lifted her head. “Do go on, sweet one. I am a fucking what?” 

“A fucking... Sadist!” Regina snapped. 

Maleficent laughed. “Why yes, I am. And one of the many reasons you love me, I believe.”

“Not true!” Regina tried to deny. 

“Do you want me to stop entirely?” Maleficent innocently asked.

“Fuck, no!” 

“I thought so. In that case I’ll have to ask you to be a good girl and keep still. If you do that, I might just fuck you.”

“Sadist,” Regina muttered quietly and winced as she immediately was rewarded with a soft whap to her inner thigh. Yes, Maleficent is a sadist. But a sadist Regina loves so, so much.


	9. Day 9: Costumes

“So?” Maleficent asked and her voice is coated with honeysweet innocence. “What do you think, sweet one?”

Regina tossed her book aside and took a good look at Maleficent and the very, very naughty and scandalously short maid uniform she was sporting. 

“I think you are looking for trouble,” Regina said plainly and smirked. 

“Well...” Maleficent did a little spin, and her dress lifted, and Regina caught a glimpse of her bare thighs and the fact that Maleficent was most certainly not wearing any panties underneath that costume of hers. 

“I certainly didn’t come here to clean,” the blonde sorceress continued and bared her teeth in a grin. 

“A shame,” Regina said and licked her lips. “I could think of a few places I would need you to... clean.”

“Oh yes?” Maleficent climbed up in bed and effortlessly straddled Regina’s lap. “And where would those places be?” 

“You’re the maid,” Regina teased. “Figure it out yourself.”

“Challenge accepted, little Queen. Challenge accepted.”


	10. Day 10: Vibrators

Regina was aiming for screaming the whole house down when Mal upped the intensity on the vibrator. Dear god, it was very fortunate that they had opted for doing this in Maleficent’s house deep in the woods. Otherwise her screaming could very well have summoned the sheriff of Storybrooke, and maybe said sheriff would think that Mal is in the process of killing Regina. 

Well, she is in a way, but that’s hardly the point. 

Regina cried out sharply when the steadfast vibrations inside her became too much. She felt how she clenched and clenched around the toy, spilling over again and again until she felt utterly spent. She huffed and puffed and then slumped back on the bed. 

“Well, well,” Maleficent said as she nuzzled Regina’s inner thigh. “I believe that vibrator has to live in our drawer from now on, my darling.” 

Regina moaned again when she felt the Dragon toy with the vibrator still buried deep inside her. “I can’t take anymore right now, Mal.”

“Oh, I know you can’t, dear one,” Maleficent assured as she gently slipped the vibrator out of Regina. “But I certainly can!”

Regina lifted her head just in time to see Mal lick the vibrator clean, and once the powerful little device was glimmering with both Regina’s essence and Mal’s spit, the Dragon handed the vibrator to Regina with the words: “now be a good girl and introduce me to this worlds version of powerful magic.” 

“Lie back,” Regina smirked. 

They elegantly switched position, and Regina shifted slightly as she sat between Mal’s spread legs. The Dragon was glistening between her thighs, and Regina met no resistance as she slipped the vibrator inside Mal’s tight pussy. She showed little mercy on her lover as she switched the vibrator on. 

In no time, Maleficent was reduced to a screaming mess, and Regina felt entirely satisfied with what she was seeing. “Powerful magic indeed,” she observed as she nuzzled Mal’s thigh.


	11. Day 11: Formal wear

Regina couldn’t quite stop looking at her Dragon. Maleficent always so delicious and eatable, but there was something special about seeing her in that suit and that... that tie. A tie, for crying out loud. 

“So, my darling...” Maleficent did this little spin. “Can I pull off a suit or should I stick to dresses?”

In response, Regina rose from the couch and sauntered over to the Dragon. “Turn around for me, dear,” she drawled. 

Maleficent did so, and gods above, her ass looked absolutely delicious in those dress pants. Regina’s mouth was practically watering at the sight.

“Well?” Maleficent asked, and now she sounded just a smidge uncertain as she played with the cufflinks on her sleeve. “What do you think, dear one?” 

“I think...” Regina pulled Mal closer by the tie. “That you look absolutely delicious.”

“Delicious, you say?” Maleficent drawled. 

“Mmm,” Regina said and then she was yanking at Mal’s tie, crushing their lips together in a searing kiss. One that didn’t end despite them falling onto the couch. Nor when Regina opened the top button in   
Mal’s dress pants and unzipped them. Maleficent squirmed a bit, tried to unbutton her shirt, but Regina stopped her with a hard yank to the blonde’s tie. “Nu-uh,” she said. “I want to fuck you while you still wear the suit, my dearest dragon.”

“Oh?” Maleficent’s voice thickened at that. 

“Mhmm,” Regina said. And with that she thrusted one hand inside Mal’s panties. She moaned at the copious wetness she found there. She didn’t go easy on the Dragon as she began playing with her clit. 

Maleficent moaned and her hips lifted slightly. “I should wear a suit more often.”

“Oh yes, absolutely,” Regina said, giving Mal’s tie another yank.

“I’ll use that to bind your wrists afterwards,” Mal threatened.

“Sounds reasonable to me, dear Dragon.”


	12. Day 12: Lingerie

Mal bared her teeth as Regina’s sweet little secretary gave her the go-ahead to head into the Mayor’s office.

She lifted her foot and gave the door to Regina’s office a lazy kick. It swung open, and Mal went inside. 

Regina was sitting by her desk, head bowed over a stack of paper. Mal couldn’t have cared less about the stack of papers. She flicked her wrist and made the stack of papers disappear. Another flick of her wrist and the door slammed shut behind her. 

Regina looked up then. “Mal, I told you I don’t have time to have lunch-“

“Oh, I think you have time for this, my busy little Queen,” Maleficent interrupted and loosened the belt on the white trench coat she was wearing. She undid the buttons, and it was quite funny, really. Seeing how Regina’s eyes widened more and more. 

“Are you still busy?” Maleficent asked sweetly. 

Regina rose from her chair then. Walked around the desk and then came over to take a look at Mal. “Turn around for me,” she demanded in that rough tone Maleficent so loved. 

And Maleficent smirked as she slowly turned around and gave Regina a good look at the red lace lingerie set, she was wearing with matching garter belt and stockings and everything. She had struggled some with the garter belt. Her hands were accustomed to corsets. Not tiny hooks that needed to be clipped into place. But the look on Regina’s face was entirely worth it. 

“So? What do you think?” Maleficent asked over her shoulder and smirked. Regina’s dark gaze was currently resting on her thong clad ass. 

“That’ll do,” Regina drawled, lifting a finger and pointing. “On the desk.”

Maleficent oh so willingly obeyed, and it didn’t take long before she herself lying flat on her back on the mayoral desk with her newly bought thong dangling on her left ankle. The position was far from comfortable, but Regina’s oh so talented tongue working between her legs more than made up for it, and Maleficent made a sound between a moan and a chuckle as she thought to herself that Regina   
certainly knew how to “have lunch”.


	13. Day 13: Nipple play

Regina groaned as Mal kept sucking and sucking on one nipple with pinching the other firmly. The Dragon was relentless. Truly relentless. This had been going on for ages now

“Mal, come on!” she groaned and wiggled her hips. “I need- I need-“

“You need me to keep sucking on your nipples until you come from it,” Maleficent stated plainly as she switched side and pursed her lips slightly so she could blow hot air on Regina’s other nipple. 

Regina huffed and squirmed on the bed. Come from it? Her cunt clenched and Regina felt more wetness seep out. Perhaps that wasn’t such a bold request after all. Maleficent’s hot mouth wrapped around her nipple and she began sucking roughly on the hardened bud. Regina moaned deeply and threw her head back. Her pussy clenched again, but this time with purpose. Regina damn nearly shrieked when she felt herself spill over as the orgasm ripped through her. 

Mal lifted her head and smirked at Regina. “Well, well.”

“You got what you wanted,” Regina huffed. “Now fuck me properly, damnit!”

“As the Queen commands...”


	14. Day 14: Praise Kink

“That’s it,” Mal coaxed and her voice was honey sweet. “There’s my good girl.”

Regina moaned and felt how her pussy clenched around those fingers buried so deep inside her. God, why did it arouse her to be called that? It shouldn’t. She was the Evil Queen. The feared and powerful Evil Queen. She was not a-

“My good girl,” Maleficent praised. “My sweet little Queen. She loves when I fuck her like this, doesn’t she?” She twisted her fingers deep inside Regina’s pussy. 

“She... She does,” Regina admitted almost shamefully. 

“And she loves it when I call her a good girl too, isn’t that right?” Maleficent continued as she thrusted harder and harder. “She loves being reminded of what a good girl she actually is...”

Regina’s pussy clenched around eager fingers and then she was undone with a sharp cry. 

“There she is,” Maleficent cooed. “My good girl. My good, sweet girl.”

Regina cried out again and hated herself for it. Because Maleficent’s words triggered something deep inside her. A faint memory. A time where Regina actually had been a sweet girl. So long ago now. So long ago since that sweet girl died and was replaced with what Regina is today. Anything but a sweet girl.


	15. Day 15: Hair pulling

Maleficent’s tongue stilled on Regina’s clit for just a moment when she felt Regina yank roughly at her hair. Sometimes her little Queen got so ferocious, so angry when they ended up in bed together. She saw this as a sign of weakness, a failure every time she ended up naked and at Maleficent’s mercy, and so she punished Maleficent for it by yanking at her hair. 

Maleficent answered by fluttering her tongue over her little Queen’s clit once more, and Regina growled and yanked roughly at Mal’s blonde hair once more. She was so angry tonight, Maleficent noted, and she knew that it would take a while to calm her little Queen. Perhaps it would involve a stern talk-to, and a well-earned punishment, or perhaps it would involve gentleness, there never really was any way of telling when it came to Regina. But either way, Maleficent knew that the outcome would be Regina breaking down in her arms and cry herself through an explanation of all the things that made her angry tonight. Maleficent was looking forward to that cry. Not because she enjoyed seeing her little Queen in distress, god no, but because Regina’s eyes were always were soft and warm and gentle afterwards. 

Mal knew that she couldn’t slow down the transformation that was happening to her little Queen. She knew that one day her little Queen would be gone for good, but not tonight. Tonight, Mal could bring her back. As she had done so many times before. Another hard yank at her hair had Maleficent slipping her tongue inside Regina’s tight, wet cunt, and Regina answered by pulling her hair once more, almost ripping it out at the scalp. She clearly thought that she was causing Maleficent pain, and Maleficent simply didn’t have the heart to tell her how much she enjoyed having her hair pulled.


	16. Day 16: Shibari

Regina sighed contended as she looked at the cream colored carpet in the bedroom. That was the only thing she could see from her current position. That and Maleficent’s bare feet. Her toe nails were painted a deep shade of purple, Regina noted. 

“Well?” Maleficent asked somewhere above her. “How does it feel, my darling?”

Regina blinked a bit and shook her head. Her dark hair was almost touching the carpet as she swayed slightly from the ropes she was currently trussed up in. 

Shibari was something Mal had introduced six months ago, and there had been many attempts, but this was definitely their best attempt so far. The ropes were tied securely around her. Her hands were bound behind her back. The ropes she was dangling in were fastened to a strong hook. That hook was currently carrying her entire weight, and Regina suspected that Maleficent had used magic to secure it in some way. 

“Well?” Maleficent asked again. Curiously and just with a hint of concern in her voice. 

Regina licked her lips and adjusted slightly. She swayed back and forward again, and her hair brushed against the carpet. She closed her eyes and felt how the ropes brushed against her every time she moved. 

“It feels really good,” she finally answered. 

“Good, you say?”

“Mmm. Definitely good,” Regina confirmed. There was actually an element of stress relief at being trussed up like this. 

“Well, you definitely look amazing,” Maleficent said, and the slight shuffling told Regina that she was reaching for the camera. Regina smiled slightly as she kept her eyes closed. Quite frankly, she felt amazing. There was just something about the way the ropes rubbed against her clit when she moved.


	17. Day 17: Lapdance

“Are you serious right now?” Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, deadly.” Maleficent said. “So shut up and enjoy it, will you?”  
And honestly, how was Regina supposed to do anything but that when Maleficent- Maleficent wearing only a pair of skimpy panties- effortlessly straddled her lap and moved her body like that? Her breasts were quite literally bouncing in Regina’s face. 

“You’re very interesting when you’re drunk,” Regina pointed out as Maleficent continued to move on her lap. 

“Are you saying that you don’t appreciate it?” Maleficent asked as she arched her back slightly, pushing her breasts further towards Regina’s face. 

“I never said that,” Regina was quick to assure. “Keep going, dear. Just keep going.”

And so Maleficent did. She demonstrated some so far unknown talents as she moved on Regina’s lap, and as Regina ran her fingers down Mal’s smooth stomach, she thought to herself that if she didn’t knew any better, she would say that this wasn’t the first time Maleficent gave a lap dance.


	18. Day 18: Blood

There’s just something about the taste. 

Maleficent swirls her tongue over the wound she has just created on Regina’s olive skin, and the coppery taste of blood immediately prickles on her tongue. Mal isn’t a vampire. She’s a dragon. Better and stronger than a vampire. But much like vampires, dragons become quite euphoric when they taste blood. It’s in their very nature. And Mal knows better than to fight against nature. She licks over the open wound on Regina’s bare shoulder, and the scent and taste of her blood is almost enough to send Maleficent over the edge right then and there. 

Regina moans a bit underneath her, and Mal is quick to wave her hand and make the wound disappear. She plants a soft kiss over the now healed wound, asks: “how do you feel, sweetheart?”

“Infused with Dragon magic,” Regina replies almost a bit dazed, and Mal chuckles softly. Yes, that is to be expected. Maleficent doesn’t normally go around and transfer her magic to everyone, but Regina is a special case. Maleficent still can’t say no to her Little Queen, so when she asked Mal if she could have a bit of her magic, Maleficent was doomed. 

“Can I... have some more?” Regina asks sweetly, almost shyly as she lifts her head and sends her long braid tumbling over one shoulder. Maleficent gets this overwhelming urge to kiss the breath out of her. 

“Certainly,” the Dragon says with a nod and then warns: “this is going to sting.”

“I don’t care.”

No, Regina doesn’t care about pain. She hasn’t cared about pain for a while now, and it concerns Maleficent, because sometimes she see a glimpse of someone in Regina’s eyes. Someone who isn’t quite her Little Queen. Someone Maleficent is certain will be her downfall. 

But for now, her Little Queen is right here, and Maleficent will be damned if she doesn’t give her Little Queen whatever she desires. So she bites down hard on Regina’s shoulder, and Regina cries out in a delirious manner that suggest that she enjoys this more than she feels pain. There’s that concern again. But of course Mal knows better than to voice it. She feels how Regina’s delicate skin punctuates under her teeth, and as soon as she feels that coppery taste of blood on her lips, she swirls her tongue over the wound and thereby transfers more of her Dragon magic to Regina. 

Regina shivers a bit, moans again. Mumbles something about how this will give her fireballs an extra kick, and even though it’s a horrible quip, Mal laughs. Because she’s grateful that Regina is still capable of quipping.


	19. Day 19: Double Penetration

“Oh my god!” Regina yells and buries her head in the crook of her elbow.

Somewhere behind her, Maleficent chuckles richly. 

But Regina is definitely not laughing. She’s much too busy feeling. Maleficent is fucking her from behind with her favorite strap-on, and the sensation of it pumping in and out of her wet cunt is enough to make Regina feel almost crazy.

But it’s the well-lubricated finger twisting and curling in her ass that has her screaming for both mercy and more. She pushes back, both against the finger in her ass and the strap-on filling her pussy. 

“Is that your way of telling me that you want more?” Maleficent asks silkily, and Regina hates her a little bit for sounding so unaffected. Regina herself can’t even form the word “yes”. She has to settle for moaning something unintelligible. 

But Maleficent fortunately understands what she’s trying to say, and Regina moans again when she feels Maleficent withdraw her finger and slipping out of her ass. But Regina isn’t left yearning for more for long. A string of curses spills from her lips when she feels two well-lubricated digits near her asshole. And then Maleficent is murmuring behind her again. Asking if she’s ready. Regina curses at her in return. Asks her to hurry the fuck up, but Maleficent doesn’t. Instead she’s setting a tortuously slow pace as she sinks the two fingers inside Regina’s asshole. 

Regina’s mouth gapes more and more, and at one point she’s afraid that her jaw is gonna detach from her skull. Maleficent’s free hand rubs her back soothingly. She asks Regina if she’s okay, and Regina answers by shifting her hips, moving backwards and impaling herself on both the strap-on in her cunt and Maleficent’s fingers in her ass. Yes, she’s more than fine. 

“How long do you think it’ll take before you come?” Maleficent asks almost conversationally as she begins thrusting and scissoring her fingers in Regina’s ass. 

Regina feels how her stomach quivers and her legs trembles at that. Probably not that long. She can’t exactly say that. Instead she moans shakily and Maleficent drawlingly tells her what a pretty picture she makes like this. 

Regina tries her best to give sass in return, but with the strap-on mercilessly thrusting in and out of her cunt and Maleficent’s fingers pumping in her ass, she isn’t capable of giving sass. Or say anything for that matter. 

The strap-on rubs against her g-spot, and Regina screams as she feels every part of herself tighten around Maleficent. Her brain completely shuts off as she comes and comes and comes.


	20. Day 20: Masturbation

Maleficent stops as soon as she has pushed the door to Regina’s bedchamber ajar. She can hardly believe her eyes when she sees what the little Queen is doing on this late night instead of sleeping. 

Regina’s eyes are squeezing shut, her lips parted, her head thrown back, causing her dark hair to tumble over her shoulders. Her nightgown has been rucked up, she’s sitting up in bed, feet planted on the mattress and knees parted. Her panties are dangling around one ankle, and two of her fingers are pumping in and out of her pussy. She has her other hand within her nightgown, and Mal can see that she’s squeezing her right breast. 

Maleficent is almost cackling to herself. What a delicious sight to be greeted by. Definitely too good to miss out on. Maleficent nonchalantly and quietly slips inside the bedchamber and uses magic to quietly close the door. Regina doesn’t hear her. Of course she doesn’t. She’s always so inattentive when she’s occupied with something. Maleficent knows that very well. Her little Queen is so easily distracted. And Maleficent has no desire to interrupt Regina. She’s more than fine with standing here and drinking in the image of Regina pleasuring herself. Maleficent has long had a hunch that Regina doesn’t do that often enough. The few times Maleficent has mentioned the act, poor Regina has gone crimson and muttered something about it being unnecessary because Maleficent takes such good care of her. 

And yes, while that may be true, Maleficent has long wanted Regina to be able to give herself pleasure. Heavens know she deserves all the pleasure she can get. Maleficent licks her lips when Regina releases a tiny, shattered little moan. The Dragon recognizes that moan. It’s the kind of moan Regina always makes whenever Maleficent uses her mouth on her. Regina likes when she does that. 

Maleficent licks her lips again. Perhaps she can do that once Regina is done bringing herself pleasure. Suddenly, Regina releases a wail, and Mal sees how the little Queen’s body completely tenses. If Mal didn’t know any better, she would say that Regina’s body is fighting its natural urges to let go. Maleficent feels so, so tempted to go over there and help Regina, but she fights the urge. She wants Regina to be able to do this for herself. She deserves it. 

Mal hears another wail, Regina’s fingers pumps faster and faster within herself and then a tiny little gasp. Maleficent sees how the hand cradling Regina’s right breast closes around a hard nipple and tugs far too harshly for Mal’s liking. She wants to tell Regina to quit being so hard on herself, but not right now. Right now, she’ll do nothing to interrupt Regina as the orgasm crashes down upon her. She’s crying, Maleficent notes. Regina often cries when they’re in bed together. Because it feels too good, she claims. But Maleficent has a feeling that it has more to do with the fact that nobody has ever taken their time with Regina. Nobody has ever shown her how good it can be. The Dragon almost growls when she thinks of the old fool of a king and the way he treats his young wife. 

Regina slumps back against the mattress. Bumps her head slightly against the wall on her way down and then eases her two fingers out of her pussy. Her breathing is erratic, and she’s wet and glistening between her thighs. Maleficent’s mouth is practically watering at the sight, and she cannot stay hidden anymore. She steps out from the shadows and grins slightly. “Well, well.”

Regina blushes. Her cheeks goes bright pink. “M-Maleficent. W-what are you doing here?” she sounds positively embarrassed, and Maleficent simply will not have it. 

“That was beautiful,” Maleficent says as she outstretches a hand towards Regina. 

“We’re going somewhere?” Regina asks. Hopefully. Her dark eyes sparkles slightly. 

Maleficent nods in confirmation and Regina stands from the bed. She bends to bring her panties up where they belong, but Maleficent stops her with a: “oh, you won’t need those tonight, my darling.”

Regina flushes again, then wiggles her ankle slightly. The panties falls to the floor. 

“Now come to me,” Maleficent says and makes a slight “come hither”-motion with her fingers. 

And as so many times before, Regina does. And as so many times before, Maleficent whisks her little Queen away to the Forbidden Fortress.


	21. Day 21: Edging

”Stop, stop, stop!” Maleficent pants, and Regina almost snickers as she moves her tongue away from the blonde’s clit. “Yes, dear.”

Maleficent huffs and puffs and wiggles on the bed, and Regina takes the opportunity to admire her. Maleficent’s hair is a mess of tangled curls spreading out on the pillow. Her eyes are big and dark with lust, her cheeks flushed, and her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

But it’s her pussy that really makes Regina lick her lips. Maleficent’s folds are puffy and soaked, her clit hard and Regina could feel it pulsate when she had her tongue on it a moment ago. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come now, my dear?” Regina asks sweetly. 

“N-not yet,” Maleficent pants. She looks completely delirious after having been brought to the edge so many times. 

“We’ve been doing this for an hour,” Regina points out. 

“I don’t care,” Maleficent huffs. “Just give me a moment.”

“Fine,” Regina says, nonchalantly slipping her hand lower and then rubbing her own clit roughly until she comes undone with a sharp cry. 

Maleficent huffs again. “That’s hardly fair.” 

“You were the one who asked to be tortured. You didn’t say that I had to suffer too,” Regina smirks. “Are you ready for more?” 

“Yes,” Maleficent breathes. 

And Regina grins wickedly as she brings her tongue down and flutters it lightly over Mal’s hard clit once more. Maleficent’s body jerks, and Regina feels strong hands gripping her shoulders. She licks and licks, then wraps her lips around Mal’s swollen clit and sucks gently until Maleficent demands: “stop!”

And so Regina does. She grins shamelessly, licks her lips. The days of torture might be behind her, but it’s hard not to feel like a wicked queen when she first brings Maleficent so close to the edge only to rip her away from it.


	22. Day 22: Crying

The tears. Regina hates it so. She despises the moment she feel those salty tears drip onto her cheeks. Sometimes it happens before. Sometimes it happens after. But Regina hates it the most when she cries during it. Because she cannot hides when it happens during it. She cannot roll on to her back or turn her face away. Squeezing her eyes shut doesn’t help much either, but its still exactly what she choses to do right now. Perhaps she hopes that Mal will write it off as pleasure and nothing more. 

But of course Maleficent doesn’t. She knows Regina better than that. She continues her slow, deep strokes with her two fingers buried snugly within Regina, but her other hand comes up to brush Regina’s cheeks. Brush the tears away. 

Regina sniffles. She cannot help it. 

And Maleficent says nothing. Doesn’t even comment on Regina’s tears. Instead she curls her fingers, twists them just so until Regina cries out sharply and cannot breathe and spills over completely. 

Once it’s over, they just lay for a while. Regina in Maleficent’s arms, but with her back to her so she doesn’t have to look at her. 

Maleficent strokes her naked back, and Regina sniffles again. Hates herself for it. Despises herself for crying because someone shows her the simplest of gestures. Tenderness.


	23. Day 23: Collaring

“Well, well, well,” Maleficent purrs as she walks around Regina. “Isn’t this the prettiest of pictures, my little one.”

Regina doesn’t react. She stays in position, obediently kneeling like she’s supposed to. 

“Come here, my darling,” Maleficent encourages. “Let me look at you.” 

And Regina immediately rises from the floor and walks over to Maleficent. 

“Lift your hair for me, my sweet,” Maleficent commands, and Regina obediently does so. 

“You do have such a beautiful, beautiful neck, my sweet,” Maleficent drawls. “I’ve always thought so. Did you know that?”

“No, Mistress.”

“But I must admit that it looks far better with this,” Maleficent darkly chuckles as she traces the collar around Regina’s neck. “Tell me, sweetpea. How does it feel to be my pet?”

Regina smiles shyly because it feels good. The collar resting snugly around her neck feels good. 

“I asked you a question, dear one. How does it feel?” 

“It feels good, Mistress,” Regina says truthfully. 

“Good, you say?” Maleficent yanks slightly at the collar, causing Regina to gasp. “In a moment it’ll feel better than good,” the older sorceress promises. “Get on the bed.”

And Regina has no problem with obeying that command either. In fact it’s the easiest thing in the world.


	24. Day 24: Anal

“Ready?” Maleficent asks and rubs Regina’s ass slightly. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Regina says, and it’s not even a joke. It feels like Maleficent has spent hours preparing her. 

“Alright. Deep breath, my darling.”

Regina obediently takes a deep breath and braces herself by clutching on to the sheet underneath her. Either this is going to hurt like hell, or it’s gonna feel fucking amazing. 

Maleficent is being every bit gentle as she angles her hips and slowly pushes the tip of the dildo inside Regina’s asshole. Regina’s jaw completely drops at the unfamiliar feeling. 

“Should I stop?” Maleficent asks tenderly. 

“N-no. Just... keep going.”

And so she does. The toy slips past that tight ring of muscles, and Regina groans out loud. It’s definitely unfamiliar. It does burn a bit, this unfamiliar stretch, and it’s most certainly different, having the toy in her ass instead of her pussy, but it’s not unpleasant per se. It’s actually kind of... nice. And there’s something so deliciously dirty about having Maleficent fucking her ass. It’s unfitting for a Queen. 

Perhaps that’s the exact reason why Regina likes it so much. 

“Should I stop now?” Maleficent asks, and Regina realizes she haven’t spoken for a while. Perhaps that’s why Maleficent sounds worried now. 

“Keep going,” Regina encourages. “Just... slow.”

“Of course, my darling,” Maleficent assures, and then she’s gently rolling her hips and raking her blunt fingernails up and down Regina’s sweaty back. 

Regina is already panting, and as they find a rhythm, she finds herself pushing backwards, meeting Maleficent’s thrusts. 

“Do you think you could come from this?” Maleficent asks curiously. 

“Keep going and you might find out,” Regina breathes and suffocates a breathless laugh. She has a very strong feeling that yes, she’ll most definitely be able to come from this. No question about it.


	25. Day 25: Shower Sex

It’s no secret that dragons have extraordinary hearing. That’s why Maleficent has no problem with hearing her little Queen through the water streaming down in the shower. She first hears Regina when she’s in the hall. Then the door to the bathroom is opened, then closed, and Maleficent smiles because she can hear the telltale scratch of a zipper being lowered. Then the soft rustling of fabric when Regina slips her camisole over her head. It would appear that her little Queen is intending on joining her in the shower. Maleficent automatically moves and makes more room. She silently counts the time until the glass door in the shower is being slid open. It feels like a small eternity, but in reality, it has probably only been a few seconds until Regina wiggles inside the shower and lowly asks: 

“Is there room for one more in here?”

"Always for you, my little Queen,” Maleficent smiles. Arms loops around her waist, gives a gentle squeeze, and then Maleficent feels eager fingers between her thighs. 

“Is there room here too?” Regina asks almost coyly, which is very cute considering that she has her hand between Mal’s thighs.

“Always for you, my little Queen,” Maleficent repeats and parts her legs. She chuckles when she finds herself being pushed up against the slippery wet tiles. Her mouth is claimed in a soft kiss, and Regina enters her with a single finger. Maleficent will need more in a moment, but for now, this is enough. The feeling of Regina’s fingers twisting and curling and then rubbing against her g-spot is more than enough.


	26. Day 26: Smiles

Regina quickly moves her mouth away from Maleficent’s cunt. Maybe too quickly, but she doesn’t wanna miss it. She knows it’s coming. Exactly like it always does whenever she has pleasured Maleficent. 

And she doesn’t have to wait for long before it appears on Maleficent’s face. That dreamy, satisfied smile. 

Regina smiles too. She can’t help it. She loves when Maleficent smiles like that. She looks so beautiful when she smiles. And knowing that she’s smiling because if Regina makes the young brunette feel so, so happy. 

“Well, well,” Maleficent drawls as she opens her eyes. “You are learning, little Queen.”

For a split second, Regina feels nervous. “Was that okay?”

Maleficent shifts so she’s sitting up in bed, and then she’s cupping Regina’s cheek tenderly. “Yes, my darling. That was absolutely perfect.”

“Oh. That’s good,” Regina says and flushes as she averts her eyes. It’s difficult looking at Mal when there’s so much tenderness in her eyes. And when she’s smiling like that. It almost takes Regina’s breath away. 

“You’ve just had me in your mouth, little Queen. You cannot possibly be shy now,” Maleficent teases. 

“I am not being shy,” Regina defends. “I’m just...” she shifts and squeezes her legs together. It’s true, she is horny. But it’s also a very welcome excuse. Because how can she possibly tell Maleficent that her smile is taking her breath away?

“Oh,” Mal chuckles. “Well, we better do something about that, then.” 

Regina squeals when she’s tugged onto her back and her thighs are opened. Soft, knowing fingers slips between her folds, but that’s not what haves Regina gasping. It’s the way Maleficent smiles so softly and so tenderly at her. 

“That feels good, doesn’t it, my shy little Queen?” Maleficent teases. 

Regina just offers a nod and gasps when two digits slips inside her. There’s a bit of wiggling, and then those fingers are brushing against that sweet spot inside her. Regina squeezes her eyes shut. She has to. The smile Maleficent flashes her is too intense. Too soft. Too gentle. It’s the kind of smile that could make Regina blurt out all kinds of nonsense. Like the fact that she has fallen in love with Maleficent.


	27. Day 27: Distracted Sex

Maleficent’s fingers moves deliciously within her, and it’s exactly as wonderful as it always is, but Regina can still sense that something is up. Maleficent looks distracted. So Regina brings a hand down, grasps Maleficent’s wrists to still her fingers. “Stop.”

Maleficent blinks, surprised and then a tad bit horrified. “Am I hurting you, my darling?!”

“No,” Regina shakes her head. “No-no. But I can sense that there is something on your mind, so I was wondering if maybe you’d like to talk about that instead?”

Maleficent’s fingers stills entirely within her. “I saw another glimpse of the future last night.” 

“Oh?” Regina asks. “And what did you see?”

“You are going to leave me soon,” Maleficent says quietly. 

“No,” Regina says immediately and clasps her hands behind Mal’s neck to pull the older blonde down on top of her. “No, Mal. I am never going to leave you. I already told you that.”

“Then why do I keep seeing us parting ways in anger?” Maleficent murmurs and plants a kiss on Regina’s jaw. 

“I don’t know,” Regina says softly. “But I don’t want to leave you. Not now. Not ever. Maybe your visions are wrong?” 

“They’ve never been before,” Mal says quietly. 

“There’s a first time for everything, right?” Regina says lightly. “That’s what you told me when you took me to bed for the first time.”

“You’re right. So I did,” Maleficent recalls. “I am sorry, my darling. Perhaps I’m worrying too much. 

“You definitely are,” Regina says and wiggles a bit. “Any chance you could fuck me instead?”

“Certainly,” Maleficent grins and then she’s wiggling her fingers inside Regina again. “Like this?”

“Y-yes!” Regina hisses. “Just like that! Don’t stop!”

And Maleficent doesn’t. She fucks Regina right into a screaming orgasm, and as she tries to catch her breath, Regina thinks to herself that the Dragon’s visions must be wrong. Because how could Regina possibly want to leave Mal?


	28. Day 28: Overstimulation

“Stop, stop, stop!” Regina yells and shoves Maleficent’s head away from her burning clit. “It’s too much!”

Maleficent that bastard is actually grinning as she says: “oops!”

Regina just moans and trembles violently. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe they shouldn’t have betted on how many orgasms Mal could give her. 

“Fucking hell!” the brunette curses. 

“Such language,” Maleficent chides with a chuckle. 

“Shut up! I can’t fucking close my fucking legs!” Regina bellows. It feels like her cunt is going to explode if she closes her legs. 

“Let me help you out then.” now Maleficent’s voice is soft and soothing, and the next second Regina feels the whispers of Mal’s magic, and then cooling air on her pussy. The brunette releases a breath she wasn’t aware she had been keeping until now. “Oh,” she breathes. 

“Is that better, my love?” Maleficent asks gently. 

“Mhmm.”

Maleficent strokes her cheek and brushes sweaty locks away from her forehead. “That was a bit much, wasn’t it?”

Regina bursts out laughing. “Yes. One could say that. But you did give me seven orgasms before my body decides to call the quits. That’s something.”

Maleficent laughs with her. “Yes, my darling. That is definitely something.”


	29. Day 29: Hand Job

It is no secret that Maleficent has always enjoyed experimenting with magic. She has always liked to push boundaries. Whether it comes to creative spells, new potions or bodily transformations. Sometimes Mal takes the face of another just because she can. 

The first time she equipped herself with a cock between her legs, Regina had given her one hell of a blowjob and then murmured something about having to try that again soon. Maleficent had every intention of doing so, but it had been entirely an accident when the cock suddenly had appeared between her legs tonight. She and Regina had been kissing intensely. Mal had been thinking about taking Regina fast and hard, and suddenly the cock had appeared between her thighs. Mal had startled. Had broken the kiss. But Regina just laughed. “Well, well.” She dipped a hand underneath the blanket, fingers wrapping around the head of Mal’s hard cock. “It’s happy to see me again.” 

Maleficent just groaned in response. 

“Let’s see what we can do about that, shall we?” Regina said teasingly as she began to pump the cock slowly and lazily

“I want to be inside you,” Maleficent tried, but only found herself arching and pushing herself further into Regina’s hand. 

Regina laughed throatily. “Actually... I think you want to be right here.”

And she’s right. Maleficent could think of no place she’d rather be right now. Regina always had so talented hands....


	30. Day 30: Temperature Play

Regina yelps and shivers from head to toe when she feels Mal’s entirely too hot breath on her naked back. “Are you unleashing the Dragon on me?”

“Perhaps,” Maleficent teases as she blew more hot air onto Regina’s skin. 

Regina moans. It’s not often Maleficent lets herself become this warm when they’re together. She’s always so afraid of ending up hurting Regina. But this doesn’t hurt. This is very, very nice. Maleficent’s breath feels like tiny flames dancing on her skin. 

“Your skin pinkens so quickly, my little Queen,” Maleficent murmurs. 

“You should know,” Regina says, thinking back to all the times Maleficent has spanked her. 

Maleficent snickers against her skin. “I am not interested in scorching you, my darling. I think we better do something else now.”

“But I’m enjoying this!” Regina protests. 

Fingers taps against her ass. “That’s enough. Anymore protests from you, and I might take you over my knee right now.”

“Fine!” Regina says sulkily and tries not to huff into the pillow. Why must Maleficent always be like this? Teasing her, but at the same time never giving her enough. It’s so frustrating. Regina was really enjoying this temperature play.

She’s been thinking too loudly, though, and Maleficent hears her. The Dragon chuckles. “You like temperature play, huh?”

“Stop listening to my thoughts!” Regina snips. 

She’s immediately rewarded with a smack to her bottom. One that has her wincing and muttering “ow!” into the pillow. 

“I warned you,” Maleficent says silkily. “I think your temperament is getting a bit overheated, my dear. We better get you fixed before I have to punish you again.”

“Fix me how?” Regina questions, but then she’s shrieking when two things happens at once. She finds herself lying flatly on her back. And her breasts are suddenly covered with ice cubes. Regina moans sharply when she feels her nipples hardening under the coldness. 

“You were the one who wanted temperature play,” Maleficent drawls and then she’s pursing her lips again, blowing hot air on the ice cubes.

Regina almost whimpers when the ice cubes melts and she feels how the ice cold water trickles down and onto her pussy.


	31. Day 31: Creating

Maleficent hisses a bit when she’s roughly shoved onto the bed. Regina is on top of her. All fury and rage. Her fingers are wrapped around Mal’s throat, squeezing slightly, and there’s not a sliver left of the little Queen Maleficent once knew. 

“Regina...” Maleficent says pleadingly.

“What?” Regina snaps and her hand squeezes Maleficent’s throat again. “You were the one who came to see ME. You were the one who wanted to have one last fuck, so that’s exactly what we’re doing!” with that she moves her hand away from Mal’s throat and rips the blonde’s bodice to shreds. 

Maleficent shivers when her breasts are bared and her nipples puckers in the cool air in Regina’s bedchamber. Yes, she was the one who wanted to do this one last time. Regina’s right about that. The way Regina claws at her skirt and rips the fabric is less than gentle, and Maleficent recognizes every last aspect of it. Because she is the one who taught Regina all of this. She’s the one who taught Regina to rip and tear and be aggressive in bed. There was a time where Mal would have enjoyed it, but tonight the only thing she can wonder about is what happened to her little Queen. That gentle creature that came into Maleficent’s castle so many years ago. 

Perhaps she’s desperate and naïve and stupid, but Mal still hopes that she can bring her little Queen back. Just one last time. So while Regina’s unkind fingers are working too roughly between her thighs, Mal grasps Regina’s face, brings her closer and fuses their mouths together in a searing kiss. 

Regina stiffens for just a moment, and then she’s kissing Maleficent back. Her fingers movements within Maleficent becomes slower and gentler. She moans, and Mal feels the whisper of magic and then both of them are naked. And wrapped in each other. Exactly like they used to be. 

But Mal can also feel something else. Regina’s magic blending with her own. That has happened before as well, but tonight it’s different. Tonight their magic fuses in a way it never has before, and Mal feels how a tiny sliver of it lingers, takes root deep within her. She gasps into Regina’s mouth because she knows exactly what just happened. She knows what they just created. 

Mal breaks the kiss, tries again. “Regina...” because her little Queen needs to know this. She must know what they just created together. 

“Shut up!” Regina spats, and Mal is stunned to see a glimpse of her little Queen in Regina’s cold, dark eyes. She’s crying. Not that she would ever admit it, but she is, and Mal wonders a lot about that as Regina’s fingers begins thrusting in and out of her cunt once more. Perhaps Regina felt it too. How their magic intertwined and created something. 

As a hot mouth closes around her nipple and begins sucking eagerly, Mal decides right then and there that she has to stop Regina somehow. She knows her little Queen is planning on doing something devastating. Something that will mean danger for all of them. And Maleficent cannot let her do it anymore. Whatever it is Regina is planning, Mal has to fight against it. For their daughters sake.


End file.
